


Every Time I Die

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: With every new lesson, she can feel a piece of her dying.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Reader, JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Every Time I Die

Y/N collapses in the chair next to Kells, burying her face in her hands. “I’m going to die.” The words are muffled against the palms of her hands, but he still makes out what she said.

“Why are you going to die?” He asks, his head going back slightly as he asks the question.

Her hands leave her face, one of them going to his arm, gripping it tight. She looks him in the eyes. “He’s trying to kill. I’m not even joking, he is trying to kill me.”

Kells thinks for a moment, trying to figure out where she had just been, and when he glances to see what clothes she’s wearing, it clicks. “You think, Rook is trying to kill you?”

She nods, expression not changing, her grip on his arm loosening slightly.

He almost throws his free hand in the air, wishing she would elaborate. “How exactly is he trying to kill you? I thought he was teaching you how to drum.”

“He is and that’s the problem.”

His eyes close for a second, free hand rubbing at his brow bone. “I’m still not following, how he’s killing you or how him teaching you how to drum, which you wanted him to do, is the problem.”

Her grip slackens for a second, before she pulls away her hand entirely. “Kells, he’s trying to kill me because he teaches me how to drum while being shirtless. I understand there’s a lot of sweat build up when playing the drums, but he’s barely playing, and when he is, it’s for a whole five seconds, so he doesn’t need to be shirtless, he just is. And so now I have to resist the urge to jump his bones.”

Kells holds up a hand, “You want to sleep with Rook?”

She gives him a blank stare, “That’s like asking if I love Cassie? The answer is yes.”

She goes to continue, but he stops her again, having a small mental freakout. “Since when have you wanted to sleep with Rook?”

“When I met him.”

“And I never knew?” He asks. “I thought we were closer than that. You tell me everything, or I thought you did.”

She sighs, patting him on the shoulder. “I do tell you everything, Kells. Remember human journal to human journal.” When he nods, she continues, “This is the only thing I didn’t tell you. And I was the one who organized Cassie coming with us for a week last time we toured.”

As the last sentence leaves her mouth, his eyes narrow. “I should’ve known it was you.” He holds up his middle finger, “Promise me this the only thing you haven’t told me.”

With a slight roll of her eyes, she wraps her middle finger around his. “Promise.”

Leaning back, he picks up his lighter, throwing in the air. “Alright, now what do you want me to do about this whole Rook is killing me because he’s shirtless. I can talk to him about keeping his shirt on, I could propose a threesome, or I could just lock the two of you in a room for three days and see what happens.” He offers the last option as a joke.

“As much as I would love a threesome, I don’t think I could handle you both at the same time.”

“We could make it work.”

Y/N rolls her eyes, knowing just how true that statement was. “Don’t worry about, I just needed to rant for a minute or just talk about it.” Seeing his unsure look, she laughs, patting him on the knee. “I’m a big girl, I can talk to him myself.”

Needless to say, Y/N didn’t talk to Rook about the fact that he was killing her in her drum lessons. Mostly because when they had their next one, three days later, he was fully clothed, and the next few drum lessons went the same way when it came to what he was wearing, due to the fact they were doing a mini tour and could only practice during soundcheck and after.

A month after her talk with Kells, came the day Y/N couldn’t take it anymore. It was her first drum lesson since they got home from tour. She had managed to beat Rook to the room and when he came in, she let out a quiet fuck.

She could handle him shirtless and in sweatpants or shorts, but he wasn’t wearing sweatpants or shorts. He was wearing her favorite pair of jeans that he owned. They had rips in the knees and just seemed to be tighter than all of the rest of his jeans. And as per usual, he was shirtless.

Y/N blinks at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out if this was real or if this was another one of her dreams that had become more frequent. “I quit.” She muttered.

“What?” Rook asks.

“I quit.” She repeats. “Not because you aren’t an amazing teacher, you are.” She explains seeing his expression. “But, I can’t do this. You are killing me and you don’t even know it.” Her eyes focus on the wall behind him, trying not to look directly at him. “You come in here every time shirtless and I can handle that even on a bad day where I was already thinking about how much I wanted you, but you come in here today, and you’re wearing my favorite jeans that you own, with the combination of no shirt, I’m out. I’m done.” She walks out of the room, leaving a shocked Rook standing with drumsticks barely hanging from his fingertips.


End file.
